The Path Less Traveled
by DuskonTuesday
Summary: About a girl who travels with her sais and with Death the Kid, and their travels...


The Path Less Traveled… Ch. 1

I looked around and couldn't figure out which way to go. We were supposed to be dealing with some sort of demon, but when I looked over at my comrade 'Death the Kid', he was just twitching, staring at what seemed to be a very uneven path of ultimate doom. I was paralyzed for a vast moment unable to move, oh the controversy I felt inside and I knew that Death was feeling it too!

I could tell just by looking at him his face was sweaty and his eyes stared on, oh the pain of the uneven symmetry of the path. The path was off to the right and it seemed to lead up to a very large, and uneven castle… It also seemed to have constant thunder and lighting and rain shooting down. 'How odd', I thought to myself.

"How odd", I remarked out loud this time to Death. He just nodded his head. "Shall we?" I questioned and started forward. Death stared; he was so paranoid and easily annoyed by the unperfected symmetry of the path. I told him to suck it up and together we traveled on. That demon wasn't going to take care of himself!

It started to rain harder as we got on the path, "At least it can't get any worse", whined Death. He was quite upset by now and he kept twitching violently, his pour guns how they must suffer trying to be in perfect sync all the time! His black hair was quite protruding, and that streak of white off to the side must drive him nuts.

"You're hair must drive you absolutely nuts", I remarked. He shook violently.

"Your right the imperfection of it is terrible, I'm completely horrid!!!!!!" he went off by a tree to sulk. I was dumbfounded for just a moment before grabbing him by the ear.

"You can't sulk forever! Now come on!" He just looked up at me with sadness in his eyes, and I almost fell for it too, "Don't worry we'll do something about it next week after we complete this mission for your father". And as I finished my sentence, it got worse and soon Death was as fried as chicken souvlaki! I tried not to laugh, for he was struck by lightning. 'Oh my', I thought and covered my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing.

He just grumbled some words that I didn't comprehend, with malice in his voice. He just trudged off into the deep of the dark forest. It seemed to go on forever it almost seemed like a maze. We both, stopped to catch our breaths, when we saw a small cottage off to the far side of the road. We decided to stop and ask for directions.

As we walked up to the cottage door, it creaked eerily open. "Come in, my pretties", an old, haggled voice called. And I knew automatically what was hidden in the shadows of this cottage. It was a witch. Finally, a chance to get my witch spirit, and evolved my akuma. I brought Leo and Stag out from where I kept them and charged full speed while they were still in their weapon form. I ran into the house ready to slaughter, and Death came running in right after me. The witch laughed a horrid laugh and took off running to her cabinet, most likely for a potion to kill us off! She then drank something and she was a young girl. I was struck by her emanating beauty, and Death stopped dead in his tracks as well. I glowered; no one should have Death's attention except for me! I called Leo out and he ran to punch, but stopped in his tracks as well! How unfair!!! I was just as pretty if not better looking this, this witch, I went and I ran and smacked her upside the head! Serves her right!

"Leo", she whispered in a silky voice, "Help me, she just hurt me, are you going to let her get away with it", she cried tears, and moaned in pain, while making sure she was still good looking.

Leo turned to face me, his eyes glaring. "Leo", I started to back away. "You don't want to do this", I cried. He came closer slowly, and the witch got up taking her place at his side. She flicked her dust covered hand at Death then next thing I knew he was gone. However, I would worry about him later; I had more pressing matters to attend to at that very moment. "Leo, you can't do this, we'll never pass the test. You know the one where we collect the 99 souls and one witch's soul, and you get to be all high and mighty. Remember Stag, he even said you could be first!" Then it clicked, Stag, I was still holding his Sais form. I wanted to use him, but could I do it? Leo came forward and put his hands around my neck, and then I lunged at the witch and stabbed Stag into her! Stag quickly, drank up her energy and we had scooped up her soul. Leo laughed and grabbed the glowing orange ball in his fist, I smiled back, and nodded as if to say that he could go ahead and eat that one.

He started to change and grow more and more powerful, his metal was a lot stronger and he was a beautiful piece. "If you hadn't of winked, I'd be a goner", I said as I pulled my new permanent partner into an embrace.

"I know", he whispered back.

Meanwhile…….

Death the Kid looked up, where was he? He rubbed his eye and found that he was in a small room of a basement perhaps? "Looks more like a dungeon", he said to himself. He sighed and walked around, all the walls had portraits on them and Death was getting angry by how unsymmetrical they were, and he went and fixed every picture.

"Welcome, to my hell", came a voice from around him.

To be continued……


End file.
